Réagis !
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: "Je voulais juste te voir réagir."


Yo le monde. Ici Vena, qui devait bien cet OS à une princesse.  
C'est court, c'est bizarre, c'est rempli de fluff. C'est parce qu'on est pas Samedi que je peux me permettre d'écrire ça.  
C'est du Michifer, plus ou moins.  
**Léger warning concernant la profanation de symboles et d'idées catholiques.** Bon.  
Je crois que c'est tout.  
Bonne lecture, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écrit ça en écoutant _Quick Reaction_ de Marcus Hook Roll Band.

Voilà. Comme d'hab, laisser un petit mot dans le cadre à la fin de cet OS me ferait très plaisir, mais je ne vous oblige à rien.  
Sur ce~

* * *

Une lumière de fin d'après-midi de janvier rentre par un vitrail d'église. Bleu azur, rouge flamboyant. Jaune or, jaune ocre. Et toutes les couleurs que l'on peut agencer et ajouter avec, créer et dégrader. Un regard déchiré par un long parcours, à la couleur indéfinissable – il y a un arc-en-ciel inventé et pourtant aucune ne saurait être l'exacte nuance, ne pourrait donner exactement et sans détour la teinte exacte – qui se relève, fixe le ciel.  
La lumière blanche et glacée –dehors, peut-être a-t-il neigé ? – passe par le vitrail au dessus de Lui. Il se trouve sur le mur Ouest de la chapelle aux murs noircis par le temps. Soleil couchant d'une couleur de temps. De Temps.  
L'instant se tend.

Les rayons du soleil de cette fin de journée passent par le vitrail sans interruption. Frappent les yeux et le regard, attirent la mémoire. Si il voit l'assemblage de couleurs éclatantes alors que même les bancs sont rongés par l'humidité et la moisissure, que les pages de la Bible oubliée-là (Livre de Jean, Apocalypse.) se sont gondolées et effritées en de maints endroits, il ne voit pas le dessin.  
Toute l'église est pourrie, de ses fondations mangées par la terre grasse et pleine de vie à la mousse qui court entre les pierres. La demeure consacrée à l'Eternel n'est que mortelle, sur ce monde.  
Et se détruit de l'abandon. Triste constatation.

Et puis, au milieu de la poussière sur le marbre du sol – corruption en la maison de Dieu. On paye avec votre argent un sol que vous, croyants, aurez peur de fouler parce que vous craignez qu'un ange apparaisse pour vous rappeler que mater le décolleté de votre voisine vous interdira l'entrée aux Cieux. Mais je m'égare – il a laissé des pas. Il a arpenté la nef, vide depuis près de trois siècles, il a souri. L'autel, le calice – sans vin, les hommes partent toujours avec les denrées périssables – sont là. La Bible élimée aussi. Ouverte sur un chapitre particulier. Un crucifix de bois sec, curieusement conservé par le temps.  
Ses yeux s'attaquent maintenant au dessin du vitrail, après ce rapide tour de l'environnement dévasté où il se trouve.  
Et au dessus de sa tête, par l'orifice qui déverse une lumière sur lui – auréole illusoire, c'est une autre histoire – St. Michel (Michael, si on veut être exact : il s'agit d'un pays anglophone, et rien n'est plus désagréable que d'écorcher un prénom) terrasse le Dragon.  
Tout l'église autour tombe en ruine, mais les carreaux, là-haut, brillent insolemment. Insultant, pour lui.  
Mais Lucifer, pourtant, sourit.

« Oh, mon frère. »  
Il se demande si il l'entend, alors qu'il va s'asseoir sur la pierre de l'autel – froide et accueillante, la poussière comme coussin – et que son regard s'ancre dans celui de la bête aux pieds du Prince des Archanges. Il se demande si il le voit, en ce moment.  
Sûrement.  
« Oh, Michael. Michel. »  
Peu importe.

« Tu sais que je voudrais que tu sois là ? Que tu viennes.  
Qu'on oublie tout, que tout finisse. Comme il fut marqué. » Il rit, un rire qui sonne comme le couperet qui s'abat sur la nuque du condamné à mort, et ses yeux se posent sur la Bible, sous ses doigts rougis et déchirés.  
La lumière l'aveugle.

Il se revoit, dans ses pensées d'un autre âge dont il est sans doute le seul à se souvenir. Il se revoit, bien avant que le Tout-Puissant allume la lumière sur cette terre, il se revoit naître dans un soupir de l'Univers. Un gosse seul.  
Non, deux. Il y avait Michael, aussi. Son grand frère – puisqu'Il avait décidé que tous seraient frères et sœurs malgré leur absence de sexe défini : à la fois hommes et femmes. Guerriers à l'illustre beauté. Tels étaient les anges. – qui le serre contre lui, lui dit que tout ira bien. Des mots antérieurs à l'énochien, la langue des deux premiers Anges.  
La langue de leur Père, qui après eux s'est perdue.  
Il se souvient de sa naissance, de quand ils n'étaient qu'eux trois.  
« Père, Michael et moi. »

C'était une période de joie. De douceur intemporelle. Encore maintenant, ses doigts détruits se serrent sur le papier, et l'Apocalypse s'effrite sous les ongles de l'ange déchu. Il s'en souvient parfaitement. Le lien qui le reliait à son frère, leurs jeux et leurs rires. Les remontrances de Michael, quand il tentait de pousser une porte dont il n'avait pas le droit de connaître ce qu'elle cachait. L'épée qu'il lui apportait, quand il voulait s'entraîner à se battre. Il restait là de longs moments, assis en tailleur devant un enfant et une épée scintillante qui fendait l'air.  
Ca aurait pu durer pour toujours.  
Mais non.

La lumière décline doucement, maintenant. Mais Lucifer continue de se souvenir. Même si ça lui fait mal à en crever. Il cherche pourquoi Michael lui en veut. Pourquoi il ne descend pas, alors qu'il sait qu'il est là.  
Il y avait eu Raphael. Puis Gabriel. Et le petit frère était devenu un grand frère, deux nouveaux anges – archange, apparemment – dont il a appris à s'occuper avec le sien. Il se sentait seul. Fini les passages d'entraînement, fini les jeux. Michael s'éloigne de lui, un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'un nouvel ange tombe au milieu d'eux. Il grandit et semble l'oublier.  
Et Lucifer grandit aussi, mais lui n'a pas oublié. Ne veut pas oublier.

Et quand Père part, Michael le laisse totalement.  
Son petit frère a peur. Mais son petit frère est maintenant grand. Il recherche l'attention, un besoin maladif d'affection.  
Il saute autour du Prince des Archanges, mais il ne réagit pas.  
Il ouvre ce qu'il ne doit pas, mais il ne réagit pas.  
Alors il tombe.

Et là en bas, dans sa Cage, Lucifer hurle pour qu'il ne voit.  
Mais vous savez quoi ?  
Michael ne réagit pas.

Assis sur son autel, le Déchu regarde vers le Ciel, sa véritable maison. Le Vitrail. C'est ainsi que tout devrait se finir, si l'Histoire veut une fin bidon. Ses doigts se referment sur la croix. Il n'est plus à ça près de profaner la demeure du Seigneur.  
Elle a été abandonnée.  
Comme lui.  
Il craque une allumette. Et autour du crucifix, les flammes en couronne font au Jesus sacrifié comme une auréole.

Même si on lui pardonnait, même si on effaçait tout ce qu'il avait été depuis sa Chute – car le pardon était de l'ordre du divin, n'est-ce pas ? – même si tout ça, Michael ne le regarderait jamais comme il l'avait autrefois regardé.  
Il ne réagirait plus comme il le faisait.  
Alors de haine, le cadet fracasse son véhicule un peu plus, allumettes toujours à la main.  
Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une réaction. La preuve que son frère est là pour lui.  
Mais il ne vient pas.  
Et Lucifer regarde brûler la croix.

« J'aurais voulu que tu réagisses, Michael. Que tu me regardes quand j'avais besoin de toi.  
La preuve que, comme un frère, t'étais là pour moi. »


End file.
